The present invention relates generally to game hunting and more particularly to stands or supports which are readily convertible to carts for transporting game and equipment.
Hunters often utilize tree stands as hunting platforms when hunting large game such as deer or elk. As is well known by hunters, tree stands provide many practical advantages, such as allowing a hunter an unobstructed view of a broad area of the woods, thereby enhancing the hunter's chances of success. In addition, it has been found that the chances of the hunter being sighted or scented by an animal are greatly reduced if the hunter is in an elevated position.
Tree stands have developed as the sport of hunting has gained popularity. Essentially, the tree stand is designed to be leaned against and anchored relative to the trunk of a tree. A typical stand includes a foldable ladder for vertical access and a collapsible seat or platform for obtaining a comfortable and safe position while elevated.
Since the hunter is often desirous of hunting in a remote location that is not accessible by motor vehicle, he must often transport hunting equipment and heavy game by himself. Thus, there have been developed tree stands that are foldable into a single compact unit for easy transportation and storage.
In addition to hunting large game, many hunters enjoy hunting small game such as duck and geese. Small game is hunted much differently than large game primarily due to a different hunting environment. Generally, small game hunting occurs in fields and streams while large game hunting occurs in wooded areas. Due to the extremely keen sight of small game and especially geese, it is imperative that the hunter be well camouflaged against the horizon. Thus, the hunter will often lie flat on the ground or dig a shallow grave to easily surround himself with camouflage. However, in such a flat position, it is difficult for the hunter to quickly move to a shooting position.
Inasmuch as many hunters wish to hunt both large game and small game, it is desired to reduce the amount of equipment necessary for those who hunt both types of game. It is further desired to provide a hunting device that allows the hunter a better shooting position.